Kousara's Charters
Kousara's Charters (ICAO: KOC / IATA: KC / Call-sign: KSRC) is a virtual airline in Second Life®. that Founded by Anime Headed Person in Second Life Named Kousara Virginia Kirino. The airline serves most of the Second Life® Grid with scheduled airline travel between any airports in Blake Sea, Nautilus, Satori, Corsica, Gaeta V, Sansara and Heterocera Atoll . Furthermore, Kousara's Charters delivers a scheduled aircraft service to the any airport on SL Grid. It's Had Ground Vehicle on Service every airport with Road access. and It's Had Kousara's Car Rental on Your Service. There's Kousara's Charters Regional Service is Introduced in June 28th 2016. Background Founded around November 2015 by Kousara Virginia Kirino is scheduled to offer service rising to the motto 'Travelling across SL Grid. with Skilled Anime Headed Pilot.' with more extra add-ons that I've have on your airplanes. It will be announced in the future here. in Aircraft modifications There's Regional Flight are Introduced in Kousara's Charters (on The Kousara's Charters Regional Division) Check-In facilities Check-In facilities have been provided for all Kousara's Regent/Charters Followers/Customers You Can Book this Flight at this website here. ask me on Second Life. If Online. or will be Google Forms Format. Scheduled Flight or Non Scheduled are Take Place Here on Second Life. We Do Cargo Transport in Your Service There. You can Donate tips to me. During this Flight,Out of Duty or Offline. Destinations As of March 2017 most of the airports in Second Life® served by the Kousara's Charters this include: * Flying Burrito Brothers Airport - Home Hub * Second Norway Lufthavn Fleet As of December 2017, Kousara's Charters' fleet includes the following aircraft: * Aero Commander 560 (EG Aircraft) * Airbus A220 (McKeenan Aviation) * Airbus A318 (Dani) * Airbus Helicopters H160 (Shergood) * Antonov AN-2 (Adventure Air) * ATR 72 (EG Aircraft) * Beechcraft Debonair (DSA) * Beechcraft Duke B60 (Java Designs) * Beechcraft King Air (DSA) * Bell 212 Twin Huey (S&W) * Bell 407 (S&W) * Bell 412 (AeroFly) * Bell 429 GlobalRanger (S&W) * Bird Dawg (Carly) * Boeing 727-100C * Boeing 757 * Boeing CH-47 Chinook (Shergood) * BAe 146 * Boeing 737-200 (Dani) * Bombardier CRJ-200 (JP) * Bombardier CRJ-700 (HA-Laminar) * Cessna 208B Grand Caravan (Dani) * Cessna 421 (EG Aircraft) * Cessna Citation 560XL (DSA) * Concorde (EG Aircraft) * CV-22B Osprey (AMOK) * CV-57A Manta (AMOK) * D-109 (Dani) * D-139 (Dani) * DHC-6 "Twin Otter" (Adventure Air) * Douglas DC-3 (Adventure Air) * DC-10-30 (EG Aircraft)‎ * DLM AW13X Libelle * Embraer E-120 (Dani) * Embraer Phenom 100 (Dani) * Embraer Phenom 300 (Dani) * Eurocopter AS-332 (AeroFly) * Eurocopter AS-350 (AeroFly) * Eurocopter AS-365 (S&W) * Eurocopter EC-135 (AeroFly) * Eurocopter EC-135 (Shergood) * Eurocopter EC-135 (S&W) * Falcon 2000 (EG Aircraft) * Falcon 7x (EG Aircraft) * Junkers Ju 52/3m (CheerMaster) * Junkers Ju 52/3m (THI) * Junkers Ju 52/3m (EG Aircraft) * Kamov KA-26 "Hoodlum" (Adventure Air) * Learjet 45XR (ZSK) * Lockheed C-130 Hercules (AMOK) * Lockheed C-130 Hercules (Fastronnix) * MD-900 Explorer (S&W) * Max Holste Broussard (EG Aircraft) * Model 10-E Electra (DSA) * NHIndustries NH90 (S&W) * Piper Arrow IV (Dani) * Piper PA-18 Super Cub (Laminar) * Porter (Carly) * Robin DR400 (EG Aircraft) * Ryan Navion (CLS Aviation) * SAI KZ IV (Drover Aviation) * Sikorsky MH-60 Jayhawk (S&W) * Sikorsky S-92 (Shergood) * Tecnam P92 (CLS Aviation) * Westland Wasp (Raven Projects) * Wilder-Mills Aviation H-120 Category:Airlines Category:Active Airlines Category:Non-Profit Airlines